The 'Black' Zodiac
by blackmistress
Summary: What if one day the Sohma's found out that Tohru's mother's side of the family had a secret, that even Tohru shared? Or how about if the Katsunuma's knew of the Sohma's curse, but not the other way around? And how each Zodiac member has a 'Black' Zodiac member born at the exact same time as the Zodiac member, but opposite sex? Find out the awnsers to everything in the story! Enjoy!
1. The Family Member

Hey everyone! So this is my new series **The 'Black' Zodiac****,** bum bum buuuum. I've been wanting to type out this series and had the idea stuck in my head for a really long time. So here is a the beginning to give ya a taste of the story, but I'm definitely gonna get the next chapter up really soon, I promise!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits basket or the characters, nor will I ever, boohoo. But I do own my own characters and plot!

**Warning:** Rated T for violence and language!

**I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day, and Tohru felt as if it would be a good day today. After a few more while humming she was finished making breakfast. She was really excited because Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kagura, and Kisa all planned to stay over last night. And of course Ayami had overheard and came over to hang out with Shigure. Tohru was happy she was making everyone breakfast, the table looked like a feast!<p>

"Everyone, Breakfast is ready!" Tohru yelled. A couple seconds later she could hear everyone rush out of the living room, to surround the table.

"Looks good Tohru!" Momiji and Shigure chimed. Just as Tohru was about to start serving the food, she heard a 'thunk' sound from the door.

"Oh, that must be the paper, I'll be right back." Tohru got up and started walking towards the door.

"Hurry back~ I'm staaarving~" Shigure sang out.

"If your starving why don't you get your own damn food." Kyo stated angrily.

"You won't understand till your older Kyo-Kyo" Shigure put his hand to his chest, "getting you food served by a pretty high school girl is the best thi-" Before he could finish Kyo punched him and Yuki kicked him. "You guys are so mean~" He stated while lying on the floor, crying like he did when they broke his house.

Tohru giggled as she could still hear the conversation taking place in the other room. She opened the door and went to pick up the paper when something caught her eye. There in the forest in front of the yard was a woman's figure. When the woman noticed that Tohru had seen her she stepped out of the forest. She was Tohru's height with short, fluffy, light brown hair with light blue eyes, and had blood splattered on her body. I looked as if her stomach and arm had the most damage, and blood.

"S-Saki" Tohru questioned wide-eyed, "Saki is that you?!" Tohru yelled as she ran over to the older woman.

"Hey kiddo" The person named Saki replied with a weak smile.

All the yelling called attention to the others in the house. Quickly they ran outside to see why, a usually quiet Tohru, was yelling. Right when they got out the door they noticed Saki and the blood on her. Saki noticed their presences and without falter pulled Tohru behind her. Even though she was hurt and too weak to fight, she still looked like she would attack them,

"Saki no!" Tohru yelled from behind her, "They're friends!"

"No they're not!" Saki yelled back, but with a growl in her throat, "are you stupid, or did you seriously not tell that they were _Sohma's_!" It seemed to everyone that Saki spat out the name Sohma, and Tohru knew why.

"I know who they are but-" Tohru's sentence was cut off as she noticed Saki's breathing was slow and barely audible. "Saki, are you okay?" She went to tap her shoulder but Saki crumbled to the ground before she could. Without asking any questions Kagura picked her up and carried her back into the house. They didn't question Tohru because they all trusted her, and Tohru seemed to really care for Saki. All of them knew she'd tell them when she was ready. As Yuki called Hatori, Tohru sat in the living room with Saki. No one dared to talk because they didn't know what to say. Fifteen minutes passed before Hatori arrived and was taken to the hurt Saki.

"Who is she?" Hatori questioned as he started to take a look at her arm and stomach. Before anything started Hatori had Hatsuharu take Momiji and Kisa to pick up breakfast. No one answered because no one knew but Tohru.

"Her name is Saki…" Pausing Tohru continued, "Saki Katsunuma, my cousin from mom's side."

* * *

><p>So there's the little snippit, I hope you all enjoyed the cliffhanger! Bwahahaha, who is this family member and how is she connected to the Sohma's? You'll find out next chapter!<p>

Like or leave a comment on what you think, either way i'll be happy bout it! Till next time! XD


	2. The Truth is Revealed

So here is the second chapter! I included the last sentence of the first chapter to jog your memory of what happened! Im really excited to be writing this story! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Her name is Saki…" Pausing Tohru continued, "Saki Katsunuma, my cousin from mom's side."<p>

Everyone was shocked, and wanted to ask so many questions, but remained silent. Hatori listened as he was wiping the blood off of Saki's stomach as his eyes grew wide.

Shigure was next to Hatori and also noticed, and decided to ask, "Tohru, why does your, uh, cousin, have this kind of fresh burn?" Tohru looked over and tears started to fill her eyes. The newly burn was in the outline of a rooster. It was freshly made because it was red, swollen, and bleeding from Saki running. Her gaze went from the burn, to everyone else, then back to Saki. She took in a deep breath trying to figure out what words to say.

"Because she was free." That simple sentence made everyone's eyes widen, at the word 'free'.

"What… What was she freed from?" Shigure asked the question everyone was thinking.

Tohru's eyes lowered as she mumbled, "from a family problem."

Getting aggravated by the lack of words the canine yelled, "What kind of problem that would cause this?!" He waved his hand at Saki, "who are the Katsunuma's?!"

Silence passed, and it seemed that no one could breath, fearing it would break the silence. Tohru slowly lifted her head up as everyone looked at her. The look in her brown eyes could stop all the hearts in the room. They looked cold, distant, hateful, sad, scared and as if her soul was broken. The room got dead silent as they could tell she was about to speak.

"Do you ever wonder where the hate and pain that your animal's souls pile up, goes?" Tohru's voice was flat and calm. "Why your other souls don't make you want to kill yourself in an attempt for them to be free? Especially the God and the Cat, their souls have a lot of pain and hatred." Kyo tensed as so did the others.

"Why would you ask us that?" Kagura asked slightly scared.

Tohru looked to her then put her hand to her stomach, "because hate and pain can't just disappear, it has to go somewhere right?" Her head tilted to the side a little and Kagura felt a chill go down her back.

"W-what are you saying? If we don't have it, and it can't disappear, then where does it go?" Shigure was once again asking the questions.

"It goes to a different curse, the 'Black' Zodiac. You can tell who is a member of the 'Black' Zodiac by a black animal outline on their stomach since birth." Tohru clenched the shirt that covered her stomach.

"Is it the same as our curse?"

"Haha, if it was the same as your curse then all the Katsunuma's would be dead by now, maybe even the Sohma's." Her laugh and smile sent cold shivers down their spines. "The people cursed by the 'Black' Zodiac do not turn into full animals, but when we fight each other we go into a half human/half animal form and go on a rampage first at the other member, then anything surrounding it. The higher up the power, alike to yours, the more control there is over the controlled form. But a member cannot transform willingly unless in a fight against another member, if it's against a human, there is no transformation.

"Like I said before, the 'Black' Zodiac is tie in with the Zodiac by taking all the pain the animal's soul receives. So when a Sohma cursed member is born so will a 'Black' Zodiac member with the same birth date, and even time, but will be of the opposite gender. And if you members are freed or killed then so will the Katsunuma members since there is no more need for them. But the zodiac members' dying before us isn't our only downfall to the curse." Tohru paused once again, to make sure that all were following along. Before she could start again, Kyo spoke up.

"Us, our?" Were the only two words that came from his lips. As if everyone in the room didn't want to acknowledge it, him speaking up made it click in their brains. All the zodiac members in the room shockingly looked right at Tohru. Tears formed in her eyes at the unwanted attention.

"Let me continue. Since the 'Black' Zodiac members contain all of the hate the zodiac members build up, then they often become depressed. At least once a day the 'Black' Animal soul inside of us will try to get us to kill ourselves, to relieve the pain that our soul feels. And there are some cases where the 'Black' soul breaks and just becomes very violent. A good example of that would be our 'Black' God, Chiyo Katsunuma. Since the Zodiac God from the pasts accumulate the most hate over the years. That is why this happened to Saki. If you believe that Akito is bad, then Chiyo would be a hundred times worse. The three strongest 'Black' Zodiac members she beat till near death each time they healed, so they would never think about going against her, or even thinking it." Tohru started to cry and yell out with pain tied in her trembling voice, "And I'm the only one who gat away from that family! All the others have to live in fear for their lives because of Chiyo, and I'm perfectly healthy!" Tohru's hands covered her face as she started sobbing, "I'm so sorry Saki! It's all my fault!"

Everyone in the room remained silent, not wanting to be the first to break the silence. None could believe of someone worse than Akito, let alone a hundred times worse. All of them wore a different expression from the other. Yuki's was in pain, remembering all the abuse he received from Akito, then thinking how there's someone worse looking for Tohru. Kyo's eyes were covered by his bangs, and he was trembling slightly. Kagura eyes were wide and were starting to water. Hatsuhara's normally expressionless face was full of shock. Hatori and Ayami both had extremely serious faces, and then there was Shigure. His face paled as he thought that this innocent girl actually knew about their curse, and had a curse of her own that corresponded to theirs. But there was something that everyone slightly felt. All of them, though still loving Tohru, felt their trust been betrayed some. And finally, Hatsuharu, the quietest one of all, asked a deep question.

"Tohru, how are you connected?"

* * *

><p>Yay! Second chapter finshed! XD<p>

Let me know wat ya think if ya want, i hoped u liked it!


	3. Private Conversation

Here's the third chapter! I luv writing this story, and feel like it is gonna go on for a while! Thank you everyone who faved, followed and left a comment! You doin so encourages me to keep writing!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Tohru, how are you connected?" Hatsuharu asked.<p>

Tohru hesitated to answer the questioned asked. She felt as if she told them everything, they would kick her out, like the Katsunuma's. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. She had decided that she would tell them everything, not wanting to keep any more secrets from them. Tohru took in a large breath of air, and started to answer the question.

"In the Katsunuma Curse, I am one of the 'Black' Zodiac members'." Tohru almost spat out the curse and family name, having a nasty taste in her mouth afterwards. Just finding out that Tohru was part of the 'Black' Zodiac had a big impact on everyone. But they all needed to know everything; they needed to know which animal she was.

"….What animal are you cursed with Tohru?" Shigure questioned, in an almost inaudible whisper. All the people in the room stopped breathing for a moment, even Tohru herself.

With a quivering voice Tohru stated, "S-Sorry, I-I am t-t-the-" Before she could finish she felt the once sleeping ex-rooster tug on the back of her shirt. Eyes growing wide, Tohru quickly spun around and grabbed onto the extended hand.

"Saki! How are you feeling?" Tohru yelled out in surprise and worry. Saki started to sit up before Hatori gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"You need to stay lying down, you have some bad wounds." Hatori stated as he walked back over to the wall and leaned against it. Saki looked at Hatori and then let a snicker escape her lips. In a low, almost hateful tone, Saki spoke.

"Let's see, so currently here are the zodiac signs of the Dragon, the Dog." She looked at Shigure, "the Rabbit and the Tiger, which are currently outside of the door." She looked towards the door, "the Snake" Looked at Ayami, "the Wild Boar" Looked at Kagura, "the _Rat_ and the _Cat_." Saki looked over to Yuki and Kyo, and said their animals with hate laced in her voice, and showing in her eyes. "And lastly the Cow…" She looked right at Hatsuharu and her jaw nearly dropped. Quickly she sat up and slapped Tohru on the cheek, not hard enough to bruise, but to sting some. Everyone was surprised by this sudden outburst, all except Tohru. Saki grunted in pain as her wound reopened, but Saki held onto Tohru's shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

"Why are you near the Cow?!" Saki yelled to Tohru's face. Tohru had pain written all over her face while she wrapped her arms around her cousin. Tohru turned to look at Shigure.

"Could everyone leave the room for a little while, we have many things to talk about." Tohru said, knowing that currently they don't need to know everything that has happened in the family. She knew that they needed time to process the information that she just told them. Understanding that Tohru would fill them in later, Shigure, Ayami and Hatori helped the teens to their feet and led them outside. Closing the door behind them, they all went out into the kitchen to sit around the table. The entire time no one said a single word.

**In The Living Room:**

The cousins just sat there in silence. Saki was the first to speak up.

"Why is that damned Cow here?" Saki angrily spat out one of her many questions. Tohru didn't know how to explain it to her.

"He's Shigure's, Kyo's, and Yuki's cousin. He's aloud to come over whenever he wants…" Tohru said in a small voice, knowing it wasn't the answer Saki was looking for.

"That is not what I meant. I know that you can sense all the members from our family's curse and from the Sohma's curse as well." Tohru gulped.

"Y-Yes that is true, that's how I found them in the first place…" Saki's eyes narrowed.

"So what I don't understand is how you couldn't tell that the Cow is from both of our family's curses? Or were you too stupid and forgot that you go on rampages when you fight with our other cursed cousins?" Tohru shook her head no in response, since she knew all too well.

"No Saki, I'm the one who knows of that most."

"So why are you even near the Cow, and surrounded by nearly all of the Sohma's cursed members! I can still sense the Ram, Monkey, Horse and even their _God_! Do you want them to catch you, torture you, and then lock you away forever?! Was your entire Mother's, Father's, Grandfather's and even my own sacrifices done in vain?! Did those two die to protect you for nothing?!" Saki was screaming now and even the Sohma's in the kitchen could hear her.

"No they weren't! Grandfather had to hide for a little while because Chiyo was getting suspicious! Grandfather wanted to take me with him, but I said no because if I went, then he would've been killed also! So I decided to go on my own, I was living in fear out in the woods that the family would find me! But then the Sohma's found me and took me in, they gave me a home, and love!" Tohru too was yelling, trying to convey her feelings to Saki. For a moment saki was taken aback by how much Tohru was yelling back at her.

"Well do you know the kind of consequences it will have to the Sohma's if you live here?"

"Yes, but I know that 'they' won't kill their Zodiac counter parts, because then they would also die, and Chiyo wants all of us under her rule, curse or no curse." Tohru was now completely serious. Saki let out a large sigh.

"Will you tell the Cow the truth?"

"No, he doesn't need to know the actual truth behind his 'Black' character. His Katsunuma blood is not as rich as his Sohma blood. When he was younger it took a lot of verbal bullying just to get the 'Black' part of the animal soul to awaken. I believe that it will always stay dormant, since he is weaker than all the 'Black' members."

"That's true, but you know that Chiyo has sent the hunting 'dogs' after me. She also wants her missing strongest, and most hated animal soul back in her collection." Tohru's complexion paled as she thought of having to face those three. Chiyo's hunting dogs were the second through forth strongest 'black' cursed members. The first strongest out of the three is Isami, the 'Black' Dragon. Second is Miyu, the 'Black' Snake. Third is Naoki, the 'Black' Pig. Saki noticed the silence and continued to speak.

"They were sent out the day I escaped, after I got the burn. They are probably looking for me now."

"Wait, you're not going back are you?!" Tohru could tell what her cousin was thinking from just her expression on her face.

"I have to or else they will start to look for you also."

"Saki don't, the hunting dogs will severely beat you, and then Chiyo will keep close to death each day, but never killing you! You'll lose your mind like how the hunting dogs did!" Saki looked to her with a sad smile spread across her face.

"It's better that seeing my precious cousin go to that hell house. And I won't leave till I'm healed, and I'll use my senses to detect the members."

"Please, I don't want anyone else to sacrifice themselves to save me!"

"Enough, I've already made my decision. I want to make sure that you live with freedom from our family, please just listen to me, for my sake. Please leave now, I need to get some rest."

Tohru looked to the floor and mumbled, "Okay" underneath of her breath. As Tohru got up to walk away a single tear fell down her cheek as she could feel her heart breaking. Kyo in the kitchen put a hand up to his chest and wondered why he felt like crying. Tohru opened the door and walked out, slowly closing the door. Right when it shut, in the darkness all you could see was the shimmer of teardrops going down Saki's cheeks.

Tohru walked out into the kitchen. Right when she entered Kisa and Momiji ran to her and hugged where they could reach. A faint smile spread across her cheeks before she looked up at the others. All of them had a look of worry since they all could hear the part of the conversation when they yelled. Yuki was the first to speak up.

"Ms. Honda I thought that your father passed away from a sickness, and you mother from a car crash?" Tohru's expression saddened as she remembered finding out about the death of both of her parents.

"I can't really say to people that my father's side of the family poisoned my father and ran over my mother, and made both look natural and an accident." Tohru's tone had gone cold, but she continued to explain other things.

"Saki is the ex-Rooster of our 'Black' Zodiac curse. The way she could sense your individual animal souls is from an 'extra sight' that we have since birth. That way 'Black' animals won't get into unnecessary fights and for them to run into any Sohma cursed members." Momiji let go of her and asked her an obvious question that everyone wondered.

"If you family has to stay away from the Sohma's, and you can sense us, why did you come to us?" Tohru closed her eyes, not wanting to look into anyone's eyes, and answered.

"Because my mother took me away from that family as soon as she found out that I was part of the 'Black' Zodiac curse. But the other members won't think of attacking their counterparts because in the process it could also kill them. It's not because they are afraid of dying, but because their afraid of what Chiyo will do if they tried to kill themselves. And even if the'Black' Zodiac members go insane and try to commit suicide they would be immediately resurrected, since the original soul's cursed member is still alive."

"So you used us for protection without telling us?" Shigure asked.

"At first yes, that is why I was staying in the woods. But then I got curious as to what the Dog and Rat are like, since I could sense you guys close by. When you showed me kindness, to a complete stranger when I got sick it put warmth back in my heart. Little by little I started to grow closer to everyone, and instead of thinking that I could use you guys to protect me, I wanted to protect you, and make you guys happy." Tohru pulled off Kisa and bowed, "The fourteenth member of the 'Black' Zodiac, I the 'Black' Cat apologize with my whole heart, and I promise I'll answer any questions you have for me tomorrow, but for right now I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." She straightened her back and had tears in her eyes as she looked at everyone. They were all wide-eyed and shocked to find out that she was the Cat of her family's curse. Shigure sighed as he and everyone watched Tohru leave the kitchen and walk up the stairs.

"Let's all go to bed, it's been a long night…" No one said a word of answer, just nodded their head to agree. All the people in the house knew that it was going to be another long day tomorrow also.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaaay, third chapter completed! Now you guys know more, but what secrets does Tohru and Saki still hold? And who are Chiyo, the 'Black' God's 'hunting' dogs? FInd out in the chapters to come!<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment or like, either way i'll be happy! XD


	4. I Will Protect You

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, had school exams and caught a cold, what bad luck on my part. T~T

But no im feeling better and i was really motivated while writing this chapter! Thanks everyone who faved, followed and messaged me! You guys give me motivation to keep writing! A special thanks to Tori-Bird627, Blue Jay, and the other guest who pm'd me, you guys are awesome!

Okay, now one to chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Let's all go to bed, it's been a long night…" Shigure said to the rest of the Sohma's.<p>

The next morning Tohru was awake before everyone else. Quietly she walked down the stairs and opened the doors to the living room. In her hands she carried an extra pair of her clothes for Saki. The room was still dark from the lights being turned off the night before. Tohru walked over to Saki sleeping on the couch. Slowly she placed a hand over the bandaged belly beneath her. Noticing the other presence, Saki roughly grabbed ahold of Tohru wrist, with strength that could break a normal human's wrist. Noticing that it was just Tohru, Saki sighed and released her hand.

"What is it Tohru?" Saki asked in a serious tone.

"Saki, you've gotten weaker than before." Tohru didn't answer the question, but stated an observation instead.

"Well I'm not cursed anymore so of course I don't still have my monster strength."

"No, that's not the reason why. The reason why you can't transform and the other family members can't sense you is because your curse was broken. But you should still have your strength."

"Tohru… what are you asking?"

"I'm asking why one of the previous strongest member is getting weaker?" Saki sighed at this question, and knew that Tohru should find out the truth.

"Tohru, have you ever heard before of a 'black' member becoming free?"

"No, because all the cursed members of the main zodiac were still around."

"Well then what happens when a zodiac member is freed, but then also the 'black' member?"

"Then the 'black' member becomes free also?" Tohru questioned, not really knowing the answer to that question.

"That is really wishful thinking for our curse then." Tohru gulped, she didn't really like the road this conversation was going down.

"Then what happens to us?" Saki looked into Tohru's eyes and said only three words.

"Then we die." Tohru's eyes went wide as she couldn't believe the words that were came out of her cousins' mouth. There was silence in the room, and Tohru had shivers going through her whole body.

"W-What do y-you mean d-die?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Exactly as I said, we die. If the Zodiac God does not free all of the animals including himself then the 'black' zodiac will very slowly die. I've been dying ever since I was released years ago, and I'm just now losing my strength."

"Y-you're dying?" Tohru's eyes went wide; she didn't want to lose anyone else close to her.

"Yeah, and being stupid I chose the painful process so I can live longer?"

".. What do you mean?"

"When I was freed my 'black' animal spirt came to me in a vision and gave me two choices. The first one was to go with her right then and there to heaven; in other words die right then and there. Or to very slowly die, and at the end experience extreme pain; then at death be free in heaven. I didn't even have to think to make my choice, and I chose to live some more." Tohru was shaking and pools of tears fell from her eyes.

"Why? You could have been free!" Tohru screamed out, not caring if she woke anyone up. Saki looked down into her lap and didn't answer the question at first. Then with a caring smile she looked up and answered.

"Because I knew that you would be born, and you would need my help." Tohru's eyes were wide as her mouth dropped.

"But I am the-!" Before she could finish, both of them sensed the presence of the 'black' Tiger in the woods.

"Isamu!" Saki yelled out as she quickly stood up. By doing so there was a sharp pain on her stomach, but not one that she knew she couldn't handle. Grabbing the clothes Saki got dressed and walked past the shocked black cat. Finally snapping out of it Tohru grabbed ahold of Saki's wrist.

"No! Don't go! You'll die!" Tohru yelled with tears in her eyes. Seeing the tears pained Saki, but she knew that she had to go to let Tohru continue to live freely. Grabbing Tohru's hand Saki pulled it off.

"I have to go Tohru; I want you to stay free even in exchange for my life, please let me at least to that." Bending down she kissed Tohru's head and turned to face the living room door. Opening it she stepped out into the hallway and looked to see that the Zodiac members were looking down at her from the other side of the door.

"Do you really have to do this?" Tohru asked with a sad voice, while everyone could hear her.

"Yes, I do." Saki bravely replied. Turning around she started to walk to the front door.

"Wai-!" Shigure yelled, attempting to stop her. But before any of the Zodiac members could move Tohru stepped out of the room and stood strongly in front of them. She spread her arms of as a sign that she would not let them pass.

"Tohru what are you doing?!" Momiji yelled, not understanding why she would let her cousin leave. Tohru looked at them and her irises had turned a bright orange color. With a serious face she yelled at them;

"I will not allow you to pass!" While screaming she released some of her 'black' animal power, but not enough to have any of the other members sense her soul. Feeling the power made all the Zodiac members crumble to the ground and shake in fear, all except for Kyo. He stood there and stared at Tohru. His eyes grew wide in shock as he could see it, he could see Tohru's 'black' Cat's soul, surrounding her own body. Saki smiled at how strong Tohru had become and turned around to leave once more.

"See ya kiddo, love you." Saki grabbed ahold of the dorr to open it. Before she could Tohru yelled back to her.

"I will grow stronger! I'll learn to hide my presence and use my soul's power! And when I do, I'll will free you from her forever! So I'm not saying goodbye, do you hear me Saki?!" Tears formed in Saki's eyes as she flung open the door.

"Yeah, I hear ya, this won't be a goodbye, instead till next time." Walking out into the rising sun rays, the door closed behind her. Tohru lowered her arms then fell to her knees. She looked up with rivers of tears going down her face.

"Sakiiiiiii!" Tohru screamed out in pain as she covered her face with her hands. Now being able to move, Kyo was the first to Tohru's side hugging her. This time he knew that he wanted to cry out in pain along with her.

Saki smiled while crying knowing that she knew that she didn't have very much time left. 'When I made that choice, I gave my life to protect Tohru, and that is exactly what I will do." Saki thought as she walked towards the 'black' Tiger's presence, with her head held high.

* * *

><p>Fourth chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! For me while i was writing the second half i was nearly in tears even though im the one who thought of the sad scenes... anywhoo I'm kinda stuck on what to do for the next chapter so if ya have any ideas for me comment to let me know, any idea is a good one! Till next time!<p> 


	5. Saki's Past

Okaaaaaay, here is the 5th chapter, Saki's Past! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! And i want to give my thanks to all the people to faved and r followin my story. Also a special thanks to the people who messaged me, you guys gave me some great ideas for future chapters! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Saki kept her head held high as she could sense that she was approaching the 'black' Tiger. Walking into a clearing she could see the young twelve year old boy. He had short chocolate brown hair that curved in around his face. His eyes were a light blue color; it was something that all cursed Katsunuma's possessed. Saki kept up her strong appearance, and began to speak to the young boy.<p>

"Hello Isamu, how has school been going?" Saki knew full well that all cursed members where home schooled, but she wanted to get a reaction from Isamu. Feeling pain in her chest, Saki knew that she had to bring up a sore subject. "How is Kazou?" Isamu's face cringed in pain and sadness at the thought of Kazou Katsunuma, the 'black' Sheep.

"I have no reason to talk to you about anything." Isamu spoke in a hateful tone. All he had on his mind was saving Kazou from being hurt, and all he had to do was take in Saki.

"I believe you do since you are my son." Saki did give birth to the 'black' Tiger, but it hurt her to know that she didn't feel as if he was her own son. Since he too was part of the 'black' Zodiac they couldn't be near each other, or else they would attack each other. Saki knew that it was for the best to have Isamu raised by her own parents. Luckily Kazou was born the same year as Isamu, and both weren't that strong of cursed members, so they could be near each other. But as the time went on, Saki started to not feel the connection to her son as much, and both were banned from speaking to each other.

It was before the time that Tohru had been born that Saki started to feel lost; feeling like her own life was worthless. Then Tohru was born, and Saki felt hope once again, but it crushed her heart to find out that the small baby was actually the 'black' Cat. Saki wanted Tohru to feel the freedom that Saki had felt the day her 'black' animal soul had left her. She could still see everything in her mind.

_It was sunny out and Saki was walking through the garden of the Katsunuma's private house. She had felt somewhat off that day, and she didn't really understand why. Then all of a sudden it was like the sun went down and the stars came out. Tears flown down her face as she felt something snap inside of her. Clenching her eyes shut, there was something that has leaving her. Slowly opening her eyes there was a bright light forming. There in front of her was a black rooster in a white light. It held out its little paw and said;_

_"__Come to heaven with me and be free, or suffer while dying slowly before coming to heaven."_

_"__Why do I have to choose one of the two?" The rooster didn't answer. Tears filled her eyes at the silence. "What will happen to the others if I leave?" Still silence. But in her heart she knew that she had to stay and protect any light of hope. Strength filled her voice as she stopped shaking and stood tall, "I will stay, there are people that need me, even if that means throwing myself into a hellish life." Tears formed in the corners of the rooster's eyes and nodded his head. Slowly it turned around and it looked as if it was holding hands with the white zodiac, going up to heaven together. Saki started to cry and whispered some final words to her close friend. "Thank you, don't worry or feel sorry for me this is my freedom, now go enjoy your long awaited freedom." After that the sunlight returned and Saki was looking up towards the sky with tears streaming down her cheeks. It felt as if she was lighter, but she could feel her clock of life start to count down. Sighing she turned around to head back inside, until she heard a voice that scarred all of the cursed members._

_"__**Saki! How could you every try to leave me?! You'll never be free from me; I'll send you to hell before any of that would happen!**__" The 'black' God ran over to Saki and yanked her hair till she was on the ground with her head bleeding. Roughly the God kicked her and stomped on her listless body. That night Saki went to the hospital and had six broken ribs, her right hand fingers all broken, her left leg broke, hair ripped out, and thirteen stiches in the back of her head. It hurt like hell to get beaten nearly till death, but it didn't hurt as much as the thought of a child going through this hell of a life. _

Saki shook her head, not wanting to remember something as horrible as that at the moment. She looked back to Isamu with pain in her eyes.

"Just come quietly, I don't want to have to make you come back with force." Isamu said while clenching his fists. Saki just smirked at his strong attitude.

"You are a hundred years too early to be facing off against me, you must have heard the rumors about your dear old mother, even after I was 'released'." Saki let out a menacing aura and Isamu started to shake.

"I know already! But please come with me, _she_ has Kazou and said that _she_ would beat her till near death every day that I didn't bring you back! I'm begging you, I don't want her to be hurt!" Isamu covered his eyes as he started to cry out of worry for Kazou. Frowning, Saki walked over to Isamu and pated his head.

"Let's go, but on one condition." Saki looked back with coldness in her eyes. "Once you get Kazou back leave, don't even look or think of what is going to happen to me. If you do, and _she_ sees your fear of it, then _she_ will do it to you until _she_ gets bored." Isamu shivered at what she was saying, but nodded his head, showing that he understood. Straitening back up Isamu and Saki walked towards the Katsunuma's private housing.

Right when they got there Miyu, the 'black' snake, grabbed Saki and put her into handcuffs. Then she could sense the worst cursed member coming. Standing in the doorway was a woman in the shadows holding onto a girl Isamu's age by her hair. An insane grin spread across her face as she threw the girl to the ground. "**_Take her_**." The older woman said, directing it to Isamu. Quickly he ran over to the girl and picked her up. "**_Leave_**." Once again an order, which to Isamu bowed, and started to run away. He quickly glanced up to his mother and wondered how she could be so brave in front of the 'black' God. When Isamu was gone, the woman started to step out of the shadows. She had pitch black hair and bright sky blue eyes that could pierce a person's soul. A smile spread across her face.

"**_Well, well, well. It seems that my birdie has gotten out of her cage_**." The woman said to Saki.

"Sorry, I guess this birdie just wanted to fly once again." Saki replied. The woman grabbed Saki's chin and lifted it up. Slowly, and full of disgust, the woman whispered in Saki's ear.

"**_You can't anymore, since your wings were clipped long ago_**." Saki glared some and the woman just laughed. She turned to Miyu and ordered her to take Saki to her new cage in the house. Miyu nodded and started to lead Saki inside. She looked back to see another glimpse at the women.

Her name is Chiyo Katsunuma, the 'black' God, a demon in human's skin.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaay, 5th chapter, done! I wanted to do this chapter to explain what happened to saki when her animal soul left her, and how cruel Chiyo is. The next chapter will be back with the Sohma's and Tohru. I hope you are enjoying it and message me if you have any ideas for me, all ideas are useful! Till next time! XD<p> 


	6. How Could You?

Yaaaaaay, chapter 6! Im so happy that this story has had over 900 views in the past month, yaay! So here's the next chapter, and i hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the incident with Saki leaving, Tohru had been sitting outside in the back yard. After Kyo transformed back into his human form, it snapped Tohru back to life, and made her blush too. She didn't say anything, but instead got up and walked through the house to the back yard. On one of the giant stones Tohru sat down and looked towards the forest. She wanted to get back Saki, to break everyone, to free all of her unknown family members. But with the strength she currently had, she knew that there was no way she could defeat Chiyo. Tears slid down her face as she felt so weak. Tohru's heart broke at how she thought of Saki being taken by Chiyo.<p>

All of the Sohma's were watching Tohru, all except for Kagura, Momiji, and Kisa who were currently making breakfast. None of them could say anything. Even Kyo, who just silently stared at the saddened Tohru. Shigure knew that none of them were going to try to talk to Tohru, so he ushered everyone back inside. Slowly all of them walked inside towards the table, except for Hatsuharu.

"You coming Haru?" Shigure asked lightly grabbing his arm. Haru didn't respond and just stayed where he was. With a long sigh Shigure said, "Well come in when you're ready then." Haru nodded his head in agreement. Shigure started to walk away, knowing that he had to do something about the confusion going on in the house. Haru leaned against the wall and kept looking at Tohru on the rock. He needed to know why Saki was so surprised to see him, and why she was upset at Tohru for knowing him. Heavily pushing off the wall, Haru made his way over to Tohru. Before even saying anything, Tohru started to talk.

"Is there something you need?" Haru was shocked that Tohru knew he was there before he even made his presence known. Even though Haru was behind her, Tohru didn't look back at him.

"Did you already know that all of us were there?" Haru asked, with complete seriousness in his voice.

"I already told you before, the 'black' Zodiac cursed members can sense all of the 'black' Zodiac members, and the Zodiac members' souls. The only thing we can't sense is what animal they are. But each soul sense is different, so once I figured out what animal you are, I can always find you and 'see' what animal you are." Tohru's tone of voice was slightly depressed, since what Haru had to ask about was her damned curse.

"Is that why you were surprised when finding out each of our animals?"

"Yes, since I knew you were cursed, just not by what animal…" Tohru trailed off, and Haru was starting to get angry.

"So you were using us this whole time?! Using us for protection?!" Haru angrily yelled out. Tohru couldn't say anything, since he was half correct. She had used them at first, but it changed when she started to grow closer to them, she had found family once again. Tears slid down her face as she decided to tell them everything. Even if they came to hate her, and kick her out, Tohru knew she needed to tell them the whole story. But Haru took her silence the wrong way and yelled out his final questions full of rage;

"How could you use us for so long?! And how the hell am I connected to your curse?!" Haru could feel himself turning black, but he didn't care at the moment. Tohru noticing Haru's shift turned around with wide eyes. She could feel that his anger was a lot more than usual, and his black soul was stronger this time.

"Haru! You need to calm yourself!" Tohru jumped up and tried to pat his shoulder, but Haru just swat it away in return. This shift was a lot worse than usual and Haru held his head in pain.

"We trusted you!" Haru screamed out, and Tohru could see that one of his eyes irises was turning white surrounded in black, and the other one was turning black surrounded in white. Tohru kept crying while pleading him to calm down, and that she was sorry. Haru lost his sense of actions as his body started moving without his control. He grabbed Tohru by the throat and lifted her in the air. She struggled for air and not to change into her black animal state. Kicking her feet and trying to pry off Haru's hand Tohru whispered out, "H-Haru"

Hearing Tohru choke out his name like that snapped Haru back to reality. With a gasp he let go of Tohru and she fell to the ground, and started coughing, gasping for air once again. Haru's eyes started to return to normal once again. Before Haru knew what was going on Aya, Shigure, and Hatori grabbed ahold of him and restrained him. Kyo and Yuki stood in front of the sitting Tohru in a protective manner. And Momiji, Kisa, and Kagura were beside Tohru crying and asking if she was okay. Tohru didn't respond, but they could see that she was breathing once again.

"W-What happened?!" Haru asked, not remembering anything from the past five minutes. Kyo was the first to answer, in a very angry tone.

"You almost choked Tohru to death!" Haru's eyes went wide as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at everyone, and then down to Tohru.

"Why didn't you come and stop me?!" Haru yelled out, still couldn't believe that he even tried to harm Tohru. There was just silence, which could kill a person. Hatori answered Haru's question.

"We couldn't, Tohru stopped us again… it was just like before…" Hatori kept trailing off as he didn't know how to explain it the right way. Then to everyone's surprise, Tohru looked up and started to speak with a small smile on her face.

"It's not his fault; it's mine for not telling you everything. Please let him go, he didn't mean to try and hurt me." The trio holding Haru released him and looked at both Haru and Tohru with worry. "It's a good thing that he stopped when he did, looks like it's still contained." Everyone was confused, but Tohru started to stand up, while saying, "See I'm fine, no harm do-!" _BUDUMP_. Tohru fell to the ground and held her chest. _BUDUMP BUDUMP. _'Why is this happening now?!' Tohru thought. _BUDUMP BUDUMP BUDUMP. _"Everyone get away from me!" Tohru yelled out as she pushed them away.

"Tohru what's wrong?!" Momiji yelled as he tried to get closer. _BUDUMP BUDUMP BUDUMP BUDUMP._

"No! Stay Away from me!" Tohru desperately yelled out once again. _BUDUMP BUDUMP BUDUMP BUDUMP BUDUMP._ Tohru bent down towards the ground, with her eyes clenched shut. _BUDUMP._

Slowly she lifted herself back up with a smirk on her face, and her eyes still closed. Slowly she opened her eyes. The irises turned into a glowing bright orange color. Her canines grew a little longer, and sharper. Shivers went down all the Shoma's bodies as she started to speak in a deeper voice tone.

"I'm baaaaaack~!"

* * *

><p>Bumm, bumm, buuuuuumm- What happened to Tohru and why did she change? Also why did Haru suddenly attack Tohru with a killing intent, then not know what happened? Find out all this in the next chapter! \(0v0)

Let me know of any ideas u have, ideas are always useful! X)

Till next time! XD


	7. Hello, Akane Katsunuma

Chapter 7, woohoo. Not too long of a wait right? I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm baaaaaack!"<p>

The changed Tohru sang out, almost in a mocking way. With her glowing orange eyes she looked around at her surroundings. She took time to look at everything, with great detail. Then her eyes fell upon the Sohma's. The look in Tohru's eyes weren't like her usually kind ones. Somehow they were now more hateful, cruel, and full of darkness. The smirk fell from her face as a cruel smile replaced it.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Akane Katsunuma, the black Cat of the black Zodiac." Akane bowed down to the surprised Zodiac animals. Slowly lifting her head back up, she looked right into Kisa's eyes. Kisa felt as if she was hit of a gust of wind. She fell to the ground and started to shake in complete fear. Haru and Momiji kneeled down next to her and asked what was wrong. Kisa refused to speak, since she was too terrified to even speak. Somehow Haru knew that 'Akane' was to blame for it.

"What did you do to her?" Haru asked with anger laced in his words. But Akane just stood up straight and put on a puzzled look.

"What I did? Oh you mean why the little Tiger cub is so scared?" Akane put a finger up to her cheek in a questionable manner.

"Yes." Haru quickly responded, starting to get annoyed at her un-answering attitude.

"Ahh, well I guess that she wasn't strong enough to handle my soul's presence." Akane let out her cold smirk once again. "And neither can any of you!" She swung her hand up as if to swat away a fly and all the Sohma's except Kyo and Haru fell this time. With a puzzled look on her face, she couldn't understand why the two males didn't fall. Then Akan looked into Kyo's strong and worried eyes. Akane gasped as she realized that it was the Cat of the Zodiac. She cursed out loud as her hair started to turn a deep red, the same color as Kyo's eyes. Kyo's eyes went wide as he took a small step forward.

"Tohru…" Kyo whispered out with worry. Akane got mad by the comment and knocked Kyo onto the ground, with herself on top of him.

"I am not that selfish weakling!" Akane yelled out as she was about to punch Kyo, but Haru grabbed her hand before she could do so. He had already turned black, and didn't have any will to hold back after Akane started attacking them. And for some reason Haru felt as if he needed to fight her, he could already feel his blood starting to boil. Akane looked up towards Haru and then back down at Kyo. Her cold smile started to appear back on her face as she slowly got off of the Cat. "_Stay there_." Akane harshly said, and it was as if Kyo couldn't disobey. She grabbed ahold of Haru's wrist that held hers. Without much effort she threw Haru into a tree, which in turn broke the tree, and made it come crashing to the ground. Haru let out a large grunt, and the others called out his name.

"It's been a long time since I fought another member." Akane said as red ears and matching color tail started to form. Her fingernails and canines got longer and even sharper than before. Haru stepped out of the pile of broken trees and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Same here, Akane." Haru responded, and his eyes had changed once again, but this time they didn't disappear. Haru had a fierce look on his face, and he took a fighting stance. Before he could begin to attack, Akane started to laugh in an insane way. He stopped and waited for her to explain her sudden outburst.

"HAHAHAHA! _You_ want to attack _me_? The strongest, against one of the weakest? That's so funny!" Akane started laughing once again to her own comment. Haru just stood there with no expression.

"Stop acting tough. You can only be the strongest when you are in berserker mode." Akane stopped taking and just glared at him. "And you don't want to go berserker cause then you'll lose all control. That little bit of strength you used to throw me made you lose more than half your energy. You may be the strongest in brute strength, but you are the weakest in control." Haru finished and the Sohma's could feel the anger coming from Tohru's body.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Akane kept repeating the words like a chant. She held her head once again and screamed on last time, "**_SHUT UP!_**" Orange fur started to cover Tohru's body, which meant that the animal's soul, Akane, was losing control, and starting to enter the berserker state. The Sohma's could only stare at her in fear. They couldn't understand why this was happening to Tohru and Hatsuharu. After the orange fur fully covered her body, Akane let out a roar/scream that sounded as if Tohru's and Akane's voice were twined together. With speed that the watching eyes could barely keep up with Tohru leapt at Haru. He dodged, knowing that it would be hard to fight Akane in the state she was in now. Haru backed up on a bolder and Akane saw the chance and aimed for him once again. But he dodged just in time for Akane to miss, but the boulder wasn't so lucky. From Akane's punch it cracked into different segments. Looking back at the immobile Sohma's. Haru knew that he had to get the berserking Akane away from them, or they would be hurt in the crossfire. He quickly started to run off into the forest, and just as he had planned, Tohru came running after him. After they had ran far enough away, the Sohma's could move once again. All of them sat up. Kyo was the first to stand up, looking at the trail of destruction that was left behind.

"We have to go after them!" Kyo shouted to the rest of the sitting Sohma's. But none of them responded, except for Kisa who was sobbing.

"That's not Tohru!" She yelled out, "I want Tohru back!" She started to cry even more than before. Shigure clenched his hand as he stood up.

"Kyo, Yuki, Aya and myself will go after Tohru. Kagura and Momiji, you both stay here with Kisa. And Hatori come with us but stay hidden, it might get bad and if it does, we need a doctor then." Hatori nodded in agreement. The said members did as they were told and started to head off in different directions. It didn't take long for them to reach Tohru and Haru. When they reached them, the sight that they found sent chills down their spines. Haru was knocked out and Tohru was bent over while holding him by the wrist. Aya grabbed her left leg, Shigure grabbed her right leg, Yuki grabbed her left arm, and Kyo went for the right, trying to pry off the grip that she had on Haru. They managed to release the grip that she had on Haru but that made Akane really angry. She shook off Kyo, grabbed Yuki and threw him on to a tree. He let out a gasp as he fell to the ground, coughing for need of air. She pulled off Shigure with mere strength and threw him as hard as she could; he lay limp on the ground. With her now free leg she kicked Aya right in the gut. Aya gagged as he felt like he would puke from the forced used to kick him. His body slid to a stop as Akane looked at what she caused. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"**_No_**" Their voice whispered out, "**_Why didn't you run away from me?!_**" When the black Cat creature, the three of them knew that it was currently Tohru speaking. With grunts, the four people stood back up, and started to walk towards Tohru. More tears started to stream down her eyes as she yelled out, "**_Don't come near me! I'm a monster!_**" But those words didn't stop the four as they slowly made their way back to Tohru. Tohru kicked away Shigure, punched Aya and smacked Yuki. With each second Tohru grew weaker and then fell to her knees. The orange fur started to fade and Akane spoke, "**_This isn't over, I'll take back control and destroy this weak human, like all the others!_**" All the traits of the cursed soul and Tohru sat on the ground crying. All of them smiled gently at her, even Haru who just woke up. They were so grateful that she was back. Walking, while some limped, they all walked out of the forest with the crying Tohru right behind them.

Tohru wasn't crying because she was sad, but because she was happy that she found loved ones who aren't afraid of her monstrous curse. But even though she was so happy, Tohru didn't know that there was more difficulties and sadness coming in the future.

A teenage girl with purple hair, and blue eyes looked out towards the lowering sun. She sniffed the air and said, "Akane… no, Tohru."

* * *

><p>I felt soo bad writing the fight scene, i didnt want anyone to be hurt, but it had to be that way *serious face* Anywhoo i hope you enjoyed this chapter, but... Who is the purple haired girl? And what troubles await Tohru in the future? Find out in later chapters! \(0v0)

Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters, ideas r always helpful to get my brain gear turnin! X)

Till next time! XD


	8. Forgive Me, and Farewell

Hey sorry that i havent posted in a while, im sooo soooorry! But i stayed up late and here's chapter 8, and i know what im gonna do for chap. 9 so it should be up soon!

Hope you enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

><p>A teenage girl with purple hair, and light blue eyes looked out towards the lowering sun. She sniffed the air and said, "Akane… No, Tohru."<p>

*the next day*

"**_Black Cat,_**

**_Black Cat,_**

**_Running from her God._**" A loud crack, as a young woman licked the blood off of the whip as she continued to sing.

"**_She wants to be free,_**

**_But will never escape._**" A cruel smirk that was born from insanity spread across her face.

"**_One day she will return,_**

**_And join all the others,_**

**_All the other animals._**" Cries in pain were heard from the older woman hung by chains from the top of an overly-large cage.

"**_The God will keep them,_**

**_Close by beside her,_**

**_All the other animals._**" After a final whip lash, the younger woman got bored of the abusive device, and picked up a knife.

"**_But the God will stop them,_**

**_And clip their wings,_**

**_Dull their claws,_**

**_Break their fangs,_**

**_And snap the spirt,_**

**_That they have left._**" The younger women slowly drug the sharp knife across the elder's shoulders, then in a downward path to her stomach.

"**_The animals will never,_**

**_Leave the God again,_**

**_Soon and forever more,_**

**_Will they truly belong to me._**" The younger looked over the healing burn marks on the elder's stomach. With enough force to cut through the skin, she outlined the burn of a rooster on the elder.

"**_Tohru,_**

**_Tohru,_**

**_Is running away from her God,_**

**_But she will never be bored_**" The elder let out pained noises as she felt the cold blade sink into her flesh. After the younger was finished, the elder let out a chuckle. The younger looked up at the elders eyes in annoyance, and finished her song.

"You will never get that girl, let alone break her, Chiyo." The elder said to Chiyo with a smirk played on her face. Chiyo got annoyed and smacked the elder across the face hard.

"**_She _****_will_****_ be mine, and I'll break your precious cousin just like all the others who are my personal dogs, Saki._**" Chiyo spat her response back at Saki, "**_And you will be one to help me do so._**" Saki was confused by Chiyo's last statement.

"What the hell are you talking about, I would never help you."

"**_It doesn't matter if _****_you_****_ don't want to help me, I'll just make your mind force you to do so, and I mean you are just a lousy human now._**" Saki's eyes went wide as she started to struggle against the chains. "**_Isami will be ready soon, and then you will be completely devoted to me, my ex-Rooster._**"

"N-No, you can't do this to us! You can't do this to Tohru!" Saki screamed as fear and worry started to spread on her face. Chiyo smiled and bare her teeth as she enjoyed the expression on the elder's face.

"**_I can do whatever I wish to do. I am all of you animals' God, and I always will be._**" Chiyo let out a cracked, and cruel laugh as tears started to form in Saki's eyes.

*Back With Tohru*

After Tohru returned with her rescue group there were no words said as all of them returned. Hatsuharu looked up at Tohru from where he was sitting, with deep apologetic eyes. Moments passed before Haru started to speak.

"T-Tohru, I didn't know what was happening, I-I'm so so-" Before Haru was able to finish his apology Tohru interrupted him.

"Please don't apologize to me Hatsuharu-san, it was my fault, all of it was." Tohru paused as she clenched and unclenched her hands repeatedly. "You getting hurt, Saki's leaving, even Hatsuharu-san's dormant Katsunuma blood rising, it was all because of me… And now that I transformed, one of the cursed members could get a scent of it and track me here…" Tohru bit her bottom lip till it nearly bled, trying to keep her tears from falling. All the Sohma's faces looked filled with different emotions. There was sadness, anger, compassion, guilt, but worst of all there was fear. Tohru could visibly see that her other form had caused some in the group to become fearful of her. Pain struck her face as she looked over at the crying Kisa, and Momiji holding onto the young girl shaking. Kneeling down so she was right by them, Tohru reached out her hand, "Kisa, Momiji?" But her hand stopped as the two pulled away from her and started to shake even more. Neither of the younger ones' wanted to shake, but they were unable to stop their body form doing so. Tohru pulled her hand away and started to stand up again. As she stood a pained and said smile formed on her face as she said, "I'm sorry…. I'm going to bed…" and started to walk away from the silent group. When they heard the doors slide shut behind Tohru, Kisa started to wail.

"N-N-Nee-saaaan, I-I-I'm sorry!" Kisa wailed out as Tohru put her forehead against the door. She wouldn't go back out there, since she decided that it was for the best. The sun was starting to set as tears slid down her face.

Slowly she made her way up the stairs, and into her room. She grabbed a bag and started to pack the few things that she owned inside of it. Tonight she would leave and go back to her Grandfathers house, since it should be safe enough to go back. But while Tohru packed her possessions her heart felt like it was being torn apart. Trying to finish packing, she had to stop to wipe away all of the tears that formed in her eyes. Tohru laid her head on the bed to take a break, but accidentally fell asleep. She had a dream that she had many times after her mother's death, but stopped after she found her new home with the Sohma's.

_"__Tohru, Tohru? Why are you crying?" Tohru's mother asked as she kneeled down beside Tohru lying on her bed. Slowly and softly her mother began to stroke Tohru's head._

_"__B-Because the voice is getting louder m-mommy! It keeps yelling at me that I'm a m-monster that is made for the destruction of the other cursed…" Younger Tohru began to wail into her pillow with pain twined sobs. Her mother looked at her with anger then worry._

_"__Is it Chiyo's sweety?" Tohru nodded her head for an answer. Her mothergritted her teeth as anger filled her. "Don't listen to what she says Tohru. Soon you will be strong enough that you will be able to block out the link that you and the insane God share. All of her words are lies to break you." Tohru looked up at her mother as her tears started to cease._

_"__Really?" Tohru asked as her eyes started to light up once again._

_"__Really. You are not, and never will be a child that destroys things. You will grow to be one that protects her loved ones with everything she can." Tohru looked up to her mother and smiled._

_"__Yeah! I'll grow stronger and protect the ones I love!" The memory went black as it a TV screen had been turned off. "Mother?" Tohru called out, now back in her current body size"_

_"__**Hah. What foolish words of a foolish dead woman.**__" Tohru's eyes went wide as she desperately turned all around, trying to locate the foreign, but yet familiar voice. "__**Remember Tohru, you will always be my child of destruction, even if you were born from another you will always belong to me. And I will always choose your fate! You will never be free!**__" An insane laugh rang out as Tohru covered her ears trying to block out the voice._

_"__No! Stop it get out!" Tohru screamed, but the voice continued to hysterically laugh._

"Chiyo!" Tohru nearly screamed out as she bolted up from her slumber. Tears formed in her eyes as she held her head. Wiping the tears away she picked up her packed bags and stared to head down the stairs, quietly so no one would hear her.

'**Hey, are ya really gonna run away? Coward.**' A voice rang out in her head. Tohru looked araound, and knew that no one was currently awake. '**Wooooow, you're not too smart huh… Well actualy ya are, so I guess it would be you're pretty dumb for a smart person!**' Tohru sighed quietly asked out loud, "Who the hell are you?"

'**Again wow, ya said hell, ain't ya supposed to be a goody two shoes? Haha, and anyway, I'm the second soul Akane, the Cat, smarty dummy.**' Tohru was shocked and thought why she would be able to hear the Cat's voice.

'**Well that's easy; I'm a part of your own body, just a different soul, duuh.**' Tohru jerked to a hault.

'You can hear my thoughts?'

'**Yup, it's not like I have a mouth that's able to speak directly to ya.**'

'Yeah, but why am I able to hear your voice now of all times?'

'**Dun know, maybe cause you're in an emotional shock, or because ya went through your first transformation… Could be any of those reasons.**'

'Ugh, I don't want to have to always hear you in my thoughts.'

'**Aww, I love ya too holder. And anyhow, why're ya runnin?**'

'I'm not running. I'm going back to my grandfather's house so that the Sohma's no longer get hurt.'

'**Whaaaaat, the Katsunuma's would never hurt the cursed Sohma's.**'

'No, but you would if I transformed to fight the Katsunuma's.'

'**Oh, good point… Well I'm bored of talking to a bore like ya, so I'm going to sleep, bye-bye for now ya coward.**'

'I'm not a coward, it's for the best.' But Akane didn't respond back and Tohru had finished putting her shoes one and placed a note down on the kitchen table. Making her way back to the door, she slowly opened it, to make no noise. Walking out into the chilled air she slowly closed the door without noise. For a second Tohru thought about changing her decision and going back inside, but she shook the idea away. As a tear slipped down her cheek she started to walk away and said, "I'm sorry, farewell."

* * *

><p>Hah! Chapter 8 finished! But i felt really bad for Tohru in this chapter, but i had to write it! Oh and the unknown purple haired teen will appear in the next chapter!<p>

Till next time! XD


	9. Hello, Emi and Ema Katsunuma

K! Here is chapter 9! Sorry it's not tht long, i wanted to write this to mainly introduce the dark haired girl from the end of chapter 7!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyo was the first one awake as he climbed down from the rooftop. He walked into the kitchen for some breakfast, since he and all the others skipped dinner. Walking into the kitchen, all his thoughts of yesterday blew away for a moment.<p>

"Morning Tohru, wha-" Kyo cut himself off as he noticed that Tohru wasn't anywhere in the kitchen. There was no food on the table, but only a single folded up piece of paper. Kyo was unsure if he wanted to read it, and half of his mind was telling him not to, while the other half was urging him to read it. Slowly he opened the neatly folded paper, and instantly knew that it was Tohru's handwriting. His eyes read over the words and grew wide in shock. When he got to the end he threw the letter back down on the table and ran to wake up Shigure, Yuki, or anyone that could help him calm down and not do anything rash. The letter had written on it:

"_Dear Sohma's,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but the renovations on Grandfather's house have been completed, and I will be heading back there tonight. I am truly sorry that you had to find out about the Black Zodiac, and in my wishes I hope that you will forget about them and what I am. I wish that you would just remember me as myself. And please don't worry, I will never allow Chiyo to catch me, and I'll save Saki one day. If anyone comes to the house asking if you know where I am, act like you never met me before, it will keep you safe. I'm sorry that I hurt you all and made you fearful. It was all my fault and I so sorry._

_But thank you for taking in a stranger and giving me a new reason to keep fighting. You all gave me kindness and love, and for that I'll give you my heart. If you did not take me in, I probably would have given up and gave myself to Chiyo as a repent for being the cause of my parents' death. But I no longer think that way, the one at fault for their deaths is Chiyo herself, and none other. So I've decided that I will go off to train with Grandfather in a week. We will be going into the mountains so that Chiyo won't be able to locate us, and I will be able to use my powers without the others finding me too fast. I'll become stronger so that I will be able to stop Chiyo and protect the ones that I love, just like Mother had wanted._

_Again thank you. You all gave me a new reason to keep living and fighting. Oh, and don't forget that the trash collection day has changed, you will be needing some more soy sauce, the fish is getting older so eat it up soon, and try not to fight too much Kyo and Yuki._

_Love,_

_Tohru Honda_"

Shigure read out loud as all the others gathered around him. Shigure clenched the paper in his hands as a couple of tears formed in his eyes, "That stupid girl…" Shigure whispered through clenched teeth. The others in the room showed that they agreed with Shigure and knew that none of them blamed Tohru.

"W-We have to get Tohru t-to realize t-that w-we don't blame h-her!" Momiji said through his sobs.

"N-Nee-san cant l-keave!" Kisa cried alongside Momiji. Hatori walked behind them and started to rub their heads as comfort. Shigure laid the paper back down on the table and leaned against the counter.

"Hey I have an idea." Shigure said as all the others looked at him. But right before he told his idea, something went flying in through the window, hit Shigure in the head, knocking him down, and landed on the table, breaking it in the process. The others' eyes went wide as all they saw was a dark purple flash knock out Shigure and break the table. There was movement heard from the floor as the purple objectile started to move. Everyone jumped, except the unconscious Shigure, and noticed that the objectile was actually wearing clothes.

"Neee, oww that hurt and was really stupid you damn black Rat." A young girl with dark purple hair said as she sat up, rubbing her neck. Everyone's jaw, except Shigure's, dropped to nearly the floor. After a few moments of just sitting there, the girl finally started to look around at her surroundings. "AH!" The girl yelled as she pointed towards the group of people. All of them jumped and backed away from the strange girl. "The Cow!" She yelled out as she quickly jumped up and hugged Haru. With a poof he changed into a cow, and could only stare at the strange girl. "Hmm, there's more guys here than girls. **It is the opposite from our family stupid.** Hey I know that, but it's still strange, I wonder who's who…" All they could do was stare at the girl talking to herself, but her voice changed in the middle of the sentence, like it was a different person talking. A groan was heard as Shigure was starting to wake up from the blow to his head.

"Oww, what the hell ha-" Before he could finish, the girl ran over and also hugged him. With a strangled yell there was a poof and Shigure had turned also.

"Haaah, it's the Dog… **Wonder where the Rat is…**" She and the other voice said. Shigure started to get angry as he threw the girl off of him and yelled;

"What the hell are you doing, and who the hell are you?!" The girl just stared at him with a blank look.

"Crap! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" The girl yelled out, and once again the others jumped. "My name is Emi Katsunuma. **And my name is Ema Katsunuma. ****_We are the Black Rat_**" Both of them said the last part in unison. "So where's Tohru and Akane, we've been looking for them!" Emi said as her face lit up with joy. No one said anything and could only stare down at the girl. "**Emi, why do you think they would tell you, stupid human.**" Emi made a pouting face and yelled out, "Well they might if you didn't say anything, you damn black Rat!" Her face changed again into a more annoyed one, "**How dare you call a great being like myself a 'damn black rat, you lowly human!**" Her face changed again into one of a bored tone as she scratched her chin, "Yeah, well you're the soul that forced its way into this 'lowly' human's body oh great dirty rat lord!" Now her face showed that Ema was really pissed off, "**It's not like I chose your weak human body! Without me, you would've never been born!**" Now Emi was starting to get annoyed, "You didn't cause my birth, my mother and father having sex is the cause… Well that and he Rat from the zodiac being born…" Yuki gulped as the Ema's face turned into a shocked one, "**How vulgar you are child!**" Then Emi turned back around and looked directly at Yuki. A large playful smirk played across her lips as she locked Yuki in as her next target. Yuki took a step back, about ready to run, but wasn't fast enough. Emi tightly hugged Yuki as a poof of smoke enveloped both of them. As the smoke cleared, plastered on Emi's face was a huge triumphant smile. "Haha! I found the Rat! The one that caused my birth other than my parents getting it hot n' heavy in the bedroom! **Will you please start talking like a lady, dear God! **Ne ne, Ema, we have a shitty God remember?" Emi started to crack up laughing as she put down Yuki.

With a bright smile Emi asked, "So, where has Tohru gone?"

* * *

><p>BAM! Chapter 9 done! lol, it feels like i created a crazy character, but it was really fun to write someone with the opposite personality than Yuki. I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Till next time! XD


End file.
